Jovenes Y prohibidos
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Version de 'Young and Forbidden' en espanol! Cuando Tigresa baja al pueblo para conseguir una simple cena, poco espera encontrase con un panda. Y que con una simple mirada, su vida cambiara... Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentario de autor:**

 **Hola! Pues yo casi siempre escribo en ingles, pero pues como esta historia les gusto a muchas personas, y uno de mis miembros de la familia lo queria leer, pues la hize ne espanol!**

 **Ojala les guste!**

 **Disfruten!**

 **Punto de vista de Tigresa**

Yo realmente nunca pensé acerca de enamorarse. Pensé que era algo bastante imposible para alguien como yo. Pero, ¿cuánto en realidad sé? Si soy apenas 17. Sí, soy más inteligente que la mayoría que las personas, uno debe ser cuando tu padre es el Gran Maestro del Palacio de Jade. Y yo soy su alumna. Por desgracia, él no me ve como algo más. Pero por ahora me he acostumbrado a él y a sus modos. Maestro Oogway dice que lo que necesito es "amor". ¿Pero en serio? No es cierto. Sólo necesito... el sentimiento de orgullo. Pero, ¿a quién estoy engañando?, todo el mundo sabe que después de lo que pasó con ese leopardo de las nieves no hay manera de que yo vaya a obtener el mismo tratamiento.

Pero no me quejo. En realidad estoy bien ahora... o lo estaba...

 **Punto de vista general**

Tigresa estaba caminando hasta el pueblo. Se suponía que debía hacer las compras ahí. Shifu le había dicho que tal vez pronto, ella estaría recibiendo compañía en el Palacio de niños de su edad. Lo que sea, en realidad no le importaba la soledad.

Ella suspiró, tomó la bolsa de yuanes que tenía y empezó a contar el dinero que tenía. No sólo contenía eso, pero ella tenía rollos de kung fu en ahí, junto con una foto del maestro Shifu y Master Ooway; sin embargo, ella no sabía por qué la cargaba en su persona. Probablemente fue un regalo de cumpleaños del Maestro Oogway, pues él era el único que celebraba su fecha de adopción. Ella también llevaba un libro pequeño allí y una flauta, ella no sabía muy bien cómo tocarla profesionalmente, pero estaba aprendiendo.

10 Yuan. Eso debería ser suficiente para comprar 3 tazones de fideos y algunas manzanas. Ella primero fue al carro de manzanas. Resulta que el ganso vendedor de manzanas era muy agradable, así que ella fue capaz de conseguir 6 manzanas por sólo 3 yuanes.

A continuación, se dirigió a la tienda de fideos que era tan famosa por su sopa de ingrediente secreto. Ella nunca la ha probado. Le gustaban cosas simples, como el tofu. Pero tal vez las cosas nuevas pueden ser un poco mejor. Sacó sus yuanes, y como había un montón de gente, se sentó en una mesa junto a la esquina y dejó su bolsillo allí.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" Tigresa levantó su vista de la mesa. Un panda (se atreve a llamar lindo) estaba de pie ahí, su saludo acompañado con una sonrisa cálida. Ella sonrió, algo realmente inusual para ella.

"Hola. ¿Puedo tener 3 sopas ingrediente secreto para ir, por favor?" Ella respondió. El panda asintió hacia ella y corrió de vuelta a la cocina. Mientras tanto, la felina estaba pensando cómo ella no ha visto un panda antes. En realidad, nunca baja mucho al pequeño pueblo ya que Shifu siempre la hace entrenar mucho y apenas tiene tiempo para sí misma. Y ese momento que ella tiene, ella lo utiliza para mejorar en el kung fu o leer algunos pergaminos que encontró tal vez interesante. Ella miró hacia atrás en la dirección del panda, y otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 **Punto de vista de Po**

Pensé que este iba a ser como todos los días de mi vida. Sólo asistir y cuidar de los clientes, cocinar unos fideos… y en cierto modo, lo era. Fue, hasta que la vi. Hoy estaba bastante lleno de gente, ¿por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea. Probablemente porque era soleado y un buen día para dar un paseo por el pueblo. La cosa es que yo sólo iba a tomar la orden de alguna familia de cerdos, cuando yo la vi. Ella estaba en una mesa muy lejos del centro. Ella era un tigre. Ella era hermosa. En el momento en que la vi, mis piernas comenzaron a sentirse adormecidas.

Yo en realidad nunca me había enamorado de nadie. Pero de alguna manera yo sabía que esto era de los que las personas hablaban. Respiré profundo y me dirigí hacia ella. Ella llevaba un chaleco rojo con flores naranjas que se envolvían alrededor de ella. Se veía muy bien en ella. Al darle una sola mirada, sabía que se destacaba de todos. Ella era especial, ¿por qué? Tengo que averiguar eso más tarde. Llevaba pantalones negros simples, como si ella iba a practicar un deporte en cualquier momento.

Negué la idea y me paré frente a ella. Le pregunté lo que quería, y para mi sorpresa, ella realmente me sonrió. Guao, sí que era hermosa. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme lo que sería preguntarle a una cita. Pero después de pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que una chica como ella probablemente estaba ya tomada. Apenas escuché lo que ella pidió.

Forcé mi cabeza a asentir y me fui a la cocina. ¿Cómo es que nunca la he visto por aquí? Sabía a casi todos en el Valle de la Paz... bueno, a excepción de los Maestros que viven en el Palacio de Jade, pero aun así. Continué cocinando mientras mi padre sirvió a la familia de cerdos que en realidad yo tenía que atender.

Una vez que terminé de hacer la sopa, tomé los tres platos de sopa. Estaba pensando en darle una flor, pero sería demasiado... ¿cliché? No sé, es sólo que no me parecía bien. ¿Y una nota? ¿Qué iba a escribir? "¿Eres hermosa?" No, yo no quiero parecer como el tipo de hombre que coquetea con todas las damas. Encogí los hombros, supongo que nada más le voy a entregarle la sopa.

Caminé ahí, y para mi sorpresa, ella ya estaba mirando en mi dirección. Sonreí. Ella sonrió. Pude ver que bajo su piel de naranja, se estaba enrojeciendo. Lo que me hizo sonrojar también. Ambos nos reímos. Le di la sopa y le dije que espero verla pronto. Pésimo, lo sé. Pero ella estaba bien con eso. Ella me dio una bella sonrisa, me entregó los yuanes, tomo los platos de sopa, y se fue caminando afuera.

¿Acabo de dejar que ella se aleje de mí de esa manera? ¿Acabo de dejar la mejor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida irse así de fácil? Usted apuesta que lo hice. Y me sentía estúpido por hacerlo.

 **Punto de vista de Tigresa**

Yo lo estaba viendo cocinar. Él era muy ágil en todo ese tipo de cosas culinarias. A lo contrario a mí. Yo tenía mi propia reputación en el Palacio, Y era "No permitida-a-cocinar" y los sirvientes siempre me temen cuando entro a la cocina. Pero no era mi culpa que yo no sabía que había que ver el arroz o se quemaría. Y no es mi culpa, que la cocina resultó ser muy inflamable.

De todos modos, me sentí muy asechosa al observarlo. Deseaba poder dar la vuelta y seguir con mis propias cosas, pero por desgracia, el resto de mí no aprobaba esa decisión. Algo se sentía diferente. O en realidad, estaba sintiendo algo. Él era... diferente, especial. Mi corazón se agitó, y de repente, la idea de tomarle la mano no me disgusto.

Antes de darme cuenta, él ya estaba conmigo, sosteniendo los 3 platos de sopa. Captó mi mirada fijamente, y sentí mis mejillas crecer fuego. Yo no sabía que podía hacer eso... de que yo era capaz de hacer eso... instintos o sentimientos. Probablemente vio que me sonroje, así que empezó a sonrojarse también... nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Supongo que los dos nos dimos cuenta de algo extraño sucedía entre nosotros, porque los dos nos reímos. Otra cosa que pensé que no era capaz de hacer.

Él me dio la sopa, y yo le di el yuan. Cuando le entregué el dinero, mi piel rozó brevemente contra la suya. Sonreí a mí misma, y algo en mí quería acurrucarse contra él...

'PARA!' Me grité a mí misma. ¿Pero lo escuché? No.

"Espero volver a verte pronto", me dijo, era sincero al respecto, debería saber ya que soy la que trabaja contra los malos y yo constantemente los estoy entrevistándolos... te juro que en ese momento, yo estaba a punto de hacer ese tipo de risa que una niña pequeña hace.

Mis piernas temblaban. ¿Qué está mal conmigo!? Nunca me he sentido esto, o algo similar. Yo no debería sentirse así! Pero lo hacía... y no había manera de evitarlo. Tal vez simplemente desaparecería con el tiempo.

Quería decir adiós, pero cargando 3 platos de sopa no era precisamente fácil, y menos aún si tienes que estar llevando algunas manzanas en tus bolsillos. Sonreí y luego me salí del local. En mi viaje de regreso al Palacio de Jade, nunca me había sentido tan confundida en toda mi vida. NUNCA. Me sentí como si mi mente daba vueltas, y lo que me frustraba, es que yo no sabía cómo detenerlo...

 **Punto de vista de Po...**

No puse atención al resto de los clientes durante resto del día. Me quedé pensando en ella. Suspiré, era ya tarde (alrededor de 8 o así), y ahora estaba limpiando las mesas, mi padre estaba tan feliz. Tal vez porque tuvimos un día muy lleno. Yo estaba feliz por él también, me hubiera gustado poderle decirle lo de la chica, pero él parecía bastante cansado iba a añadir más preocupación por lo que estaba pasando en mi vida. Así que eso sería una historia para más tarde.

Tomé un paño limpio y una pequeña cubeta de agua. Empecé a limpiar las mesas. Al final, fui a la que ella estaba sentada en. Yo estaba frotando el paño contra la madera, cuando sentí algo en mis pies. Pensé que era sólo mi imaginación. Pero cuando el peso no se quitó de mis pies, supe que era real. Miré debajo de la mesa, y una bolsa de color marrón estaba allí. Ella o uno de los clientes antes de ella debió haberla olvidado. O es probable que se deslizó de la mesa, haciéndola caer al suelo. La recogí y sacudí el polvo de ella. Un pergamino se cayó. Lo recogí con curiosidad y lo leí. Era un libro. Uno interesante para ese caso.

Yo sabía que no debí haber hecho lo que hice después, pero lo hice. Miré los contenidos de la bolsa.

 **Ooohhhh... bueno, estoy mezclando una idea de un episodio que vi con una idea de mi propia. Entonces, ¿qué pensaste? Hasta ahora, todo bien? Gracias y dejen sus comentarios, lo siento si me faltaron unos signos de exclamación, mi compu no tiene, entonces…**

 **Bueno, hasta luego!**

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor:**

 **Hola! Gracias por sus comnetarios! Que bien que les gusto, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste!**

 _Punto de vista de Tigresa..._

Caminé hasta el Palacio de Jade, y el momento en que llegué allí, Shifu me gritó. '¿Por qué llegaste tarde'? En serio. Llego 5 minutos tarde y él hace una gran cosa de ello. Lo bueno es que Oogway estaba ahí. Me sonrió y tomó los platos de sopa a la cocina, mientras yo tomé las manzanas. Una vez que todos estábamos sentados ahí, el silencio llenó el aire. Normalmente yo hablaba sobre mi entrenamiento. Pero esta vez yo estaba pensando acerca de la panda. La idea de simplemente comer algo que el hizo trajo una sonrisa a mi cara.

"¿Tigresa, todo bien?" Shifu me pregunto. Salí de mi trance y lo miré.

"¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Totalmente bien" Fingí una sonrisa y toma un cucharada de la sopa. No creo que apoyo mi caso. Obtuve miradas extrañas de Shifu. Le dije que solamente estaba muy cansada y que preferiría ir a mi habitación, y sin discutir, él me dejó ir.

Suspiré. Yo no estaba realmente cansada. No físicamente, al menos. Fui al Árbol del Durazno. Me encantó este lugar desde que era una niña. Lo que ellos no saben, es que yo tengo mi propio árbol de durazno, esta profundo en el bosque de bambú. Una vez yo tome una semilla y la plante ahí. He estado yendo allí de vez en cuando, regándolo y asegurándome de que este fuerte.

"Hola Tigresa. ¿Te importa si me uno?" Escuché, reconocí la voz. Le sonreí y dejé Oogway tomara asiento a mi lado.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿De tu árbol de durazno?" Eh, resulta que no es tan secreto como yo pensaba.

"Sí", le respondí, pero mi voz era más como un susurro. Oogway siempre se las arreglaba para saber si algo estaba pasando, porque después de mi respuesta, me dijo que si quería hablar de cualquier cosa.

"¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien?" Le pregunté. Oogway solamente me sonrió

"Parece agradable. Y tranquilo y alegre." Po inmediatamente se apareció en mi mente.

"Sí" Oogway río, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo a prueba. Se supone que sólo si te gusta alguien, su nombre aparece en tu cabeza sin que alguien mencione su nombre.

"Entonces, ¿quién es?" Él me preguntó. Sólo podía mirar las luces de la noche que iluminan el pueblo de abajo.

"Yo... yo no sé su nombre. Pero él es un panda", le contesté. Oogway asintió y se puso de pie. Oogway debe haber visto mi cara llena de preocupación, o tal frustración. ¿He mencionado que nunca estuve en contacto con mis emociones? Eso probablemente puede aclarar un montón de cosas.

"No te preocupes Tigresa. Cuando llegue el momento, lo verás de nuevo. Después de todo, nada es tan fuerte como el joven amor" Me sonrojé por sus palabras. Se alejó, dejándome para contemplar el cielo. Suspiré, de alguna manera se sentía imposible verlo de nuevo. Pero yo sabía que no era así, tal vez lo que yo pensaba que era imposible, es que el sí gusto. En realidad, nadie puede caer en el amor a primera vista, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Yo era probablemente la única excepción. Empecé a preguntarme si iba a haber otra oportunidad de hablar con él. Probablemente no. Yo iba a estar ocupado con el entrenamiento y las nuevas personas que se van unir a mí. Oogway dice que van a ser los nuevos 'Cinco Furiosos'.

Pero en este momento yo no quería nada que ver con el kung fu. Sólo lo quería a él.

Al día siguiente...

Me desperté con el adorable sonido y totalmente refrescante del gong. (Sarcasmo ahí). Me froté los ojos y me levanté de mi cama. Tomé mi chaleco y típico pantalón rojo, y me fui a tomar una ducha. Después, me fui a la cocina, donde Shifu y Oogway ya me esperaban. De hecho, me gustó esto, esto era mejor que comer sola en el orfanato. Me gustó que estas personas me veían como familia, bueno, no estoy completamente segura de Shifu.

Los sirvientes me vieron y de inmediato comenzaron a cocinar más rápido. Suspiré y me senté en el medio.

"Tigresa, necesitamos algunos más suministros, por lo que van a la aldea de hoy" Sonreí, y se inclinó. Sin esperar mi desayuno, me levante de mi asiento y empecé a irme. ¡Este iba a ser mi oportunidad de quizás volver a verlo!

"Espera, ¿dónde está la bolsa que llevabas ayer?" Me detuve justo donde yo estaba y me congelé,

"¿Lo bolsa?" Shifu puso los ojos mientras Oogway siguió comiendo su sopa.

"La bolsa marrón que siempre llevas al salir, aquel en el que tienes tus cosas" Shifu aclaró. Amplío mis ojos, yo no recuerdo haber tenido conmigo después de caminar fuera de la tienda de fideos. Encogí de hombros y forzó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa hacia Shifu. Parecía loco.

"Oh esa bolsa. Yo uhhh... no sé dónde está", murmuré. Él me miró, mientras Oogway parecía un poco divertido por la escena. Me gustaría que simplemente podía decir Shifu para refrescarse, o para dejarlo ir.

"Muy bien, entonces no vas a la aldea" Finalmente dijo con voz firme. Normalmente, no me hubiera preocupado al respecto. No fue un gran castigo, ¡excepto que era! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de hablar con ese chico lindo de la panda de nuevo! Me crucé de brazos.

"Shifu! ¡Eso no es justo!" Pero Shifu no parecen preocuparse por mis protestas.

"Oogway, ¡dile que está siendo razonable!" Le dije: Oogway me sonrió.

"Tigresa! ¡Sólo tenías que ser responsable de una bolsa! ¡Y tú lo perdiste!" Me encogí de hombros. Caramba, ¡¿por qué estaba haciendo una cosa muy importante!? ¡Era sólo un bolso!

"Está bien. Fue mi error. Yo me distraje. Pero ¿puedo ir?" Le supliqué. Maestro Shifu debe déjame ir, después de todo, era sólo un error. Y nunca hice un solo error en el pasado. Shifu sólo me miró, y por un segundo, pensé que sólo iba a dejarme ir. Pero no, en lugar de eso me preguntó qué era yo distraigo. Sin saberlo, mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse,

"Conocí a alguien" tartamudeaba, no queriendo dar demasiados detalles. Shifu miran con recelo a mí,

"¿Y quién es ese alguien?" Gahhh! ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera se preocupan por mi vida!? ¡Él nunca lo hizo antes!

"Un panda" Shifu me dio una mirada de incredulidad, a la espera de más información ", a quien yo no sé su nombre" y eso fue todo. Shifu estaba en modo súper-enojado.

"Por lo que se distrajo por un chico?! ¡Quién usted ni siquiera sabe su nombre?!" Asentí con la cabeza, sonaba bastante mal si lo decía de esa manera. Pero yo no podía decirle sobre la cosa entre nosotros. La... la chispa, que estaba ahí. Sobre el algo en esos ojos de jade y sincera sonrisa. Creo que estaba soñando despierta por un poco, porque lo siguiente que supe, Shifu gritaba mi nombre.

"Tigresa! ¡Será mejor que no estar pensando en él!" Hahahahaha, la ironía de esa oración.

"Por supuesto que no, Maestro. Entonces... ¿puedo ir al pueblo?" Le pregunté de nuevo, bueno, ¡una niña todavía puede intentar! Oogway estaba mirando Shifu, que estaba paseando con rabia de un lado al otro, con las manos metidas bajo su túnica marrón.

"NO" Quería gritar,

"Oogggwaaayyyyy", le dije, yo solía hacerlo cuando era más joven, sólo para obtener Oogway de mi lado. Pero esta vez, parece que Shifu era el encargado e incluso Oogway no pudo hacer nada para ayudarme.

"Tigresa, tú te vas a quedar aquí y entrenar. No se le permite salir durante dos días, y con suerte, podrás recuperar su concentración de nuevo" Volví la mirada llena de furia a Oogway, que estaba frunciendo el ceño de desaprobación a mi maestro. Dos días pueden no parecer mucho, y antes de conocer que la panda, yo ni siquiera hubiera cuidado de ello, pero yo sólo tenía que verlo... No podía esperar dos días!

"Lo siento Tigresa" Oogway susurró en mi dirección. Mordí mis labios para no decir cosas que me arrepentiría.

"Uggghhh. Tú no entiendes nada!" Dije antes pisar fuerte e irme fuera de allí. Claro, me sonaba infantil, pero bueno, yo tenía 17 años, no he completamente crecido, ¿sabes?

Me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento. Y una vez que cerró la puerta, me metí en la carrera de obstáculos. Comencé a golpear cada guerrero de madera con tal fuerza que se rompió en pedazos que Zeng tendría que limpiar después. Yo mismo equilibrado en la Tortuga Jade, y empecé a respirar profundamente, esto me ayudó a calmarme, después de todo, si dejaba que me consuma la rabia, me iba a caer. De repente, empecé a preguntarme acerca de él. Yo sabía que no sabía nada de él, excepto por el hecho de que él es un oso panda y él puede cocinar. Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Sabía algo acerca de mí? No parecía reconocerme como otros lo hicieron. Yo ya era una Maestra, pero nunca me gustaba presumir de ello. Es probable que él no lo sabía. Y probablemente no sabía que yo lucho villanos y que vivo en el Palacio de Jade.

Suspiré,

'Por favor, no dejes que cualquiera de esas cosas vienen en entre nosotros' -le dije a nadie en particular. No parece el tipo de juzgar a alguien, pero como dijo, ¿cuánto realmente sé de él? Supongo que tendré que esperar. Dos días. Dos días largos.

 **Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado! COmenten porfa!**

 **:)**


End file.
